Kyu T.
|age = Unknown (Approximately 18 years old) |zodiac = Scorpio |gender = Female |species = Toad (species) |align = Evil |status = Alive |class = Clone-Daughter of the Dastardly Toad |weapon = Wrenches, hand-to-hand combat |element = Mechanism |abilities = Hand-to-hand combat, athletic skill that rivals the Mario Bros.'s |nationality = Mushroom Kingdom (Precisely the future Mushroom Kingdom) |height = Varies, usually just taller than normal Toads. |weight = Varies, usually heavier than normal Toads. |sexuality = Unknown (presumably straight) |first_appearance = To be announced |series = Super Mario Bros. (series) |affiliation = Slanito Empire |relations = Slanito (Father and creator), Guramina (grand daughter) |aliases = Kyu, Kyu T., "Kyutie Pie"}} Kyu T. is the genetically made daughter of Slanito, who aims to impress her father and prove her wrath to her enemies, which are the Mario Bros., the Koopa Army and to a lesser extent, Princess Peach. Biology Story As revealed in Super Mario Team-Mania, Slanito had genetically made her using his own DNA for the cloning process, and carefully raised her when she was still young. Although she had shown to be unable to use magic and had little experience with science, she is even more efficient about mechanism than her father, which seems to impress Slanito. Slanito had said that he had made her during the time where Mario, Peach, Toadsworth and five Toads are taking vacations (during Super Mario Sunshine). After that Kyu had becoming educated well enough, Slanito had honestly (although a bit exaggeratedly) told her about the persistent problems; the Mario Bros. generally failing to intervene Bowser from kidnapping Peach, the Princess herself getting kidnapped constantly and failed to learn from her troubles, and Bowser's usually pitiful (or sometimes destructive) evil acts. Shocked from the fact, Kyu had become vexed and felt that her father didn't succeed to solve any of those problems. She was furious at him at first, but after Slanito warned her that if she rebels, she would become reckless and get defeated quickly by the Mario Bros. or even Bowser, and that Slanito wanted her to be his successor, as all he wanted is to bring the Mushroom Kingdom back into peace. Kyu then calmed down and eventually but reluctantly agreed with her future position, and decided to train with various martial arts and gymnastics for ten years in order to become physically strong enough and agile to take on the Mario Bros. and eventually Bowser himself. Physique While similar to her father in terms of body shape, she wears a blue kimono with a chain cloth inside. She also wears a raspberry vest and teal belt, with teal pants and brown shoes. Her mushroom cap is also magenta, with black polka dots, with a long horsetail that also has the same color, with the tip of the horsetail, also have black spots. She also has brown hair. Her tiara is golden like her father's, but instead of a red orb, there is a heart-shaped pink ornament. Just like her father, she also has fangs, although those are a bit shorter. Personality Kyu T. is known to take advantage of the others' naivety or personality flaws for her gain, but also often loyal to her father. When she is given an order from her father, she will obey and will do anything do achieve it as long as such a method would not be too destructive or extreme. She also prefers to avoid verbal conflicts and only engages in combat in two circumstances; when someone is about to attack her, or when someone was or would potentially intercepting her plans too severely. She is nowhere as sadistic as her father, as she prefers to take her foes down quickly rather than making them suffer or having big troubles. Although it usually has an advantage as she can prevent an escape, she still shows no mercy and will not stop attacking until the opponent become blundered for good, making her very aggressive. Kyu T., unlike her father, does get annoyed by stupidity but has sufficient self-control to endure any of the silly acts, unless if it becomes detrimental or persistent. She also doesn't care about being insulted, and even take "evil" or "ruthless" as a compliment. While she sometimes works for her father, she may decides to either take a break and explore at one location to another (much to Slanito's slight dismay), but will not be above jumping into her wicked ways if she discovers something that she got knowledge enough to get advantage for her, her father and their entire army. Unlike Slanito, she is more reluctant to join the heroes even if the situation is against both of them. That said, she knows that betrayals can cause conflicts and potentially make her untrustworthy, so she refrains from doing it. When it comes to anti-heroes such as Wario, she will do it if they bothered her too much unless her father told her not to. She also refuses to work with other villains except those that she or Slanito trusted, does to the latter told her that most of them are simpletons who should know better. She likes dancing the most, as it is not only practical for her to practice her agility, but also do so without tiring her too fast. She hates having to constantly help the others out, even her father, as she might snap out and causes her to leave the work for them. She believes that people can rely on each other, but not so constantly. Abilities She is most specialized in her agility and her strength is, while nowhere as much as Wario, Bowser or Donkey Kong's, still surpass those of an average Toad and even her own father. She is also very good at using technology, and this is another thing she can do better than Slanito. That said, she is far less skilled with science and magic, meaning that she does not have much knowledge on how to use them. She can also use custom-made Power-Ups made by her father, usually giving her an advantage in most situations. Because of that, she can rivals the Mario Bros. in direct combat, or even being a bigger threat, forcing the heroes to find another way to defeat her. Because of her great strength, she can easily knock even a Chargin' Chuck out with a single headbutt, while able to withstand a good amount of damage. Appearances Super Mario Team-Mania This is Kyu T. first appearance, introduced as Slanito's daughter and a reoccurring boss among Slanito's highest-ranked minions. She is faced four times, more than almost any other bosses in this game, including her father if the latter's second phrase of the final battle is not counted as a separate boss battle. Her first battle involved in the Donuts Desert Land, Area 3, on the top of a rocky tower. She intended to collect the Green Stars that Slanito had successfully fallen from the Comet Observatory, but needed to collect them all in order to power-up his super-weapon to annihilate Bowser's Kingdom. Attempting to stomp her will make her to step back and counter attack, and her own punches overpowers those who do not have a Power of 6, meaning that close combat is out of question unless if using Bowser, Wario or Donkey Kong. This means that the Team Techniques, certain projectiles such as Bowser's firebreath or skilled jumping will do any harm on her. She moves faster as she takes more damage. Her second battle was involved in Pretzel Sky Land, Area 3, using a Yoshi Fruit made by her father in order to become a Yoshi, but the form retained her clothing and fangs. While she cannot punches, her kicks have a powerful knockback which can be dangerous if the player(s) stands near any of the arena's edges. She also attacks with a Gulp & Spit or Egg Throw attack, and her heightened speed means that aiming with a Team Technique or Solo Special will be difficult. Her third battle was then involved in the final world, Toxic Danger Island, at the very first area. She is faced in a floating platform that guards the island itself, and the player(s) had to defeat her in order to have access to the Island itself. Kyu T. uses a Super Football (Super American Football in version outside of America) to become a Chargin' Chuck. Her shoulder charging attack overpowers even Wario's own shoulder bash, which means that a timed stomping, projectiles or as always, Team Techniques should be used to defeat her. This time, she also calls other Chargin' Chucks to make the battle much harder. She also attacks with techniques derived from the Chargin' Chucks' day in Super Mario World, such as digging stone, throwing baseballs, and continuously skipping around the arena. This is however not her last battle. The player(s) had to face her one more time in the Special Star World, in Area 4, the Spotlight Fortress, in her Mega-sized form. Her battle combines most of her old tactics and Slanito's tactics when he was also giant, making the battle much harder. She also takes a whopping five Full-Hits in order to take her out, and her ground pound attack sends a shockwave that can both damage the players and have a strong knockback enough to potentially send them at the walls surrounding the arena. ''Super Mario Spikers Kyu T. appears as a playable character in ''Super Mario Spikers, appearing as a Balanced-type character. Her outfit is mostly the same as her traditional one, though wears a pink robe over her kimono as opposed to a vest. She also has an unlimited supply of Poison Mushrooms on hand, which she uses to shrink opponents. Her emblem is a pink heart with angry eyes, and her theme is J-Pop. Relationships Slanito Kyu T. is often loyal to her father, and is always ready to help him out when the latter needs her. However, there are moments that they may not agreed on the plans, such as an oversight that Slanito might see as minor, but Kyu T. might see it as a big impact anyway. Guramina Kyu T. finds Guramina, her grand daughter, more ruthless than Slanito, but the two get along nicely nevertheless. The two rarely worked together, but when they do, Kyu T. tend to be a bit bossy with Guramina, much to the latter's chagrin. Mario Kyu T. doesn't have as much ill toward Mario than Slanito does, but she still consider him as a threat and will not hesitate to mock him shall the red hero had failed. Mario also try not to be reckless when dealing with Kyu T., as one swift attack from her can hurt the plumber real good. Luigi Luigi tend to be rather nervous when facing Kyu T., as he never thought that a Toad (even less so a Toadette) would be such a physical threat. Kyu T. consider Luigi as her enemy but only mock him if Luigi's cowardice had gotten the best of him. Princess Peach Kyu T. find her weak and pathetic, based on the Princess's reputation for being kidnapped so constantly. Even Peach herself does not like getting taunted by Kyu T., but also knowledge that she is not a Toadette that should be messed with. Yoshi Yoshi, while generally nice, will not hesitate to be very doubtful Kyu T. if she was just around, as the latter can strike anyone without warning. Kyu T. find Yoshi a rather credible threat, since her father told her that in the heroes' past time, Yoshi's ancestors were the one who stopped Kamek, protected Baby Mario (and at one time, multiple babies) at all cost, and saved Baby Luigi multiple times, and even defeated the time-space travelling Bowser himself a few occasions. Daisy Daisy and Kyu T. does not get along well at all, with the former's overtly energetic mannerism and the latter's ruthlessness does not goes well. Whenever they cross path, their conversation are far from friendly, but do refrain from fighting unless if Kyu T. decided to. Wario Kyu T. and Wario tend to be on each others' throat when they crossed path, does to the fact that Wario is a greedy hunter, a greedy fraud or occasionally a greedy thief, and that Kyu T. is merciless on her enemies. Wario was at least glad that Kyu T. is not a greedy pirate like Captian Syrup or the Shake King, as Syrup herself is enough trouble as it is. Wario actually found it weird that Slanito had decided to make a clone as successor, but can see why he does; Slanito refuse to marry anyone, at all. Waluigi Waluigi was constantly underestimate Kyu T. does to his mindset that all Toads are wimpy, which more often than not, can and will backfire horribly when Kyu T. fights him on a physical combat. Kyu T. find him just dumb and weird, and not anymore threatening than Wario himself anyway. Toads The Toads prefer to not hear a word about her, and the fact that her being a daughter of an already dastardly Toad deserter is already a bad sign. Kyu T. saw that Slanito is right about them being typically pathetic and hates to live with the Toads' bad reputation among other species. Bowser Bowser was shocked that Slanito got a daughter at first, but then isn't too surprised once he learned that she is actually born from cloning. Bowser doesn't saw Kyu T. as a threat does to her cute appearance, and while he can beat her in hand-to-hand combat does to being more powerful and resilient, Kyu T. can make surprise attacks on him which can leave Bowser vulnerable, and yet he tend to ignore why he can be defeated by a mere Toadette. Kyu T., on her hand, is perfectly aware that all enemies of Slanito are also her enemies, and prefer not to slow down and will not be above trying to use potentially fatal methods against him and his troopers. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. find it very insulting that a Toadette could be so skilled at hand-to-hand combat and able to demolish his smaller machinery within seconds, forcing him to fight at a distance. Kyu T. just find him annoying and doesn't understand why Bowser spoiled him more than enough. Gallery Kyu T. Spikers.png|Kyu T. in Super Mario Spikers Kyu.TByNano.png|Kyu T. by Trivia *The idea of Kyu T. being a genetically made clone that is technically a daughter is an idea from . **The origin behind Kyu T. is to make a child for Slanito does to the fact that the creator, , had conceptualized Guramina before, being Slanio's great grand-daughter. Category:Mario Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Gear Games Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Toads